No Nats Allowed
(Scene begins with Shubie and Susie giggling at Nat and Pilar) Nat: what's so funny? Shubie: We got invited to a mini-golf party! Pilar: Cool can we go? Susie: Nope, Nope, Nope! It's for GIRLS only! Shubie: Yes nat. No offense or anything, but you can go to Krusty Krab! Nat: We just tried to go there, but they were having one of those days. Susie: Anyways, bye dad! Bye pilar! (Shubie and Susie walk away) Harold: Hey Nat! Hey Pilar! Nat: Shubie and Susie are having a "Girls Night" at a mini golf party.I Harold: Why can't we go? Nat: Because it's girls only! Harold: Hey! I have an Idea! Lets "Sneak" in to the party. Pilar: How are we gonna do... (Nat and Harold make evil faces) Pilar:...That? Are we...Gonna ride in with a Seahorse? Nat: No... (Scene cuts to Pilar, Nat and Harold wearing girls dresses) Pilar: Crossdressing. Really? Nat: Yes, Really! (Nat, Pilar and Harold walk up to the gaurd) Nat: Hello can we come in? (Gaurd shows the three a sign) Harold: Girls Only! Any trespassers will be subject to Physical Harm. Uh oh. (Nat, Harold and Pilar get tossed onto the sidewalk and get dizzy) Pilar: Anyone else notice the stars? (The three get up) Nat: Well, THAT didn't work! Harold: I know, I didn't even know it was legal for physical harm anymore! Pilar: This used to be a nice place. Nat: Maybe we were not wearing "Offical" Girls Clothing. (Nat rips out tag reading "Dresses for Men") Pilar: Plus, we don't have any make-up. Not to mention we didn't speak with girl voices. Harold: Yeah, That's why. (Nat, Harold walk out of a Fashon store) Harold: Now we look like REAL girls. Pilar: I feel REALLY weird, you guys. Nat: Lets get in now. (The three walk up again) Nat (Girl Voice): Oh we would like to join this party! Harold (Girl Voice): Yeah. And we will rent some golf clubs. Pilar (Girl Voice): Yes. (Gaurd stares) Gaurd: Ok come in. Nat (Quiet Girl Voice): It worked. Gaurd: I knew they were girls. (Gaurd pulls out sign reading "2nd Time trespassers wil be Embarrassed in public) Susie: I like the windmill! (Susie notices Nat) Shubie: Something wrong, susie? (Susie whispers something to shubie) Shubie: Uh-Oh! (Nat, Harold and Pilar walk by as Girls laugh at the three) Pilar: Why is everyone laughing at us? Nat: Because girls laugh at one another, I think. Girl: Hey, how would you like some free Chocolate and Vanilla Seamilk? Pilar (Girl Voice): Ok! I love chocolate. Too bad Tom isn't here! (Nat, Harold and Pilar walk into a dark room) Harold: Hey, there isn't any milk in here, and why do I feel pulling? (Stage lights flick on and the three are wearing their regular clothes wearing Cone hats) Nat, Harold and Pilar: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Girl: Ladies, welcome the three idiots! (Everyone laughs at Nat, Pilar and Harold) (Nat, Harold and Pilar start blushing) Shubie: Ok, thats enough, I think you can escort them out now! Nancy: Are you crazy? It just got funnier! Susie: Please, Stop! Abigal: Oh, quiet you! (Susie runs up to the announcement phone) Susie (Speaker): Enough! Nat: Susie! Susie (Speaker): What kind of SICK and HEARTLESS cruel jerks are you, humiliating my father and his best friends!? Isabelle: Yeah, we're the Kids. And WE know what's right! (Monroe Timmy runs in) Girl: Hey! who let HIM in here? Fred: Me! (Kids start entering from everywhere) Girl 1: There Everywhere! Girl 2: There coming from the roof! (Nat, Harold and Pilar fall off stage) Pilar: This is what happens when you crossdress! (The building explodes) Nat: Wow. That was a night of embarrassment and Chaos. Fred: You can thank me later! Harold: That...Was...AWESOME! Pilar: Everything starting when Monroe came was Awesome. The rest was Terrible. Shubie: I'm never going to a girls only party in my life again! Susie: I think there gonna start kissing. Susie and Monroe together: Eww! (Susie and Monroe blush) Clayton: Well, Gee Golly Gosh! That sure was a Night! (Silence) Harold: Clayton, I swear to Neptune! (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes